1. Technological Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the manufacture and testing of such electronic displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCDs typically include an LCD panel having, among other things, a liquid crystal layer disposed between opposing transparent substrates. The amount of light allowed to pass through the LCD panel varies based on the relative orientation of the liquid crystals. One or both substrates may include electrodes to create electric fields that control the orientation of the liquid crystals and, consequently, the amount of light transmitted by the LCD panel.
Additional circuitry may also be provided in the LCD panel to facilitate control of the liquid crystals. For example, thin-film transistors (TFTs) and various conductive lines may be formed on an LCD panel substrate along with electrodes during manufacturing. Circuitry of the LCD panel may be formed through a series of semiconductor fabrication processes that form and remove materials from a substrate. As this circuitry controls the orientation of the liquid crystals in the LCD panel, these fabrication processes impact the optical properties of the resulting LCD panel.